Princess Yukisan
by atariwizard08
Summary: After being blackmailed into attending the Fujiwara boys highschool, possibly the craziest school in Japan, Yuki now has to find a way to escape the big Kaibara vs Fujiwara baseball game before he dies of humiliation!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

_//Flashback//_

'Thoughts'

_**Obligatory Disclaimer that nobody reads:**__ I do not own "Fruits Basket" or "Princess Princess" they belong to (Insert name of Fruit's Basket owner here) and Mikiyo Tsuda_

_//Yuki rubbed his eyes blearily, trudging softly into the kitchen where Honda-san was busily making breakfast. Kyo was already there, sitting at the table talking-no arguing with Shigure. But to Yuki, all of this was insignificant because he was having trouble getting the sleep from his eyes._

_Honda-san looked up from her cooking, and saw Yuki standing in the doorframe looking on tiredly, as if he had a long night, even though she knew he had gone to bed early last night. _

_"Yuki are you okay?" She asked him in a concerned tone. _

_Yuki's response was to lean on Kyo's shoulder tiredly causing the said cat to cry out in protest._

_"Get OFF me you damn rat!" Kyo exclaimed loudly. _

_In the background Shigure was kneeling at the table sipping a cup of tea, "This looks vaguely familiar." He said to no one in particular. _

_Kyo had a particularly annoyed look on his face as he looked at Shigure who was calmly sipping his tea._

"_Who are you even TALKING to? There's no one there." Kyo yelled at the annoyingly smug writer. _

_Shigure calmly sipped at his tea acting as if this were a normal occurrence, even though for the Sohma household it actually was. _

"_By the way Yuki-"Shigure began…_

"_Hello everyone." The rest of Shigure's sentence was drowned out by the sound of the door sliding opened, as a familiar cold voice spoke up._

_Yuki, Kyo and Honda-san spun around to see Akito standing at the doorway looking very much amused at their reaction. _

"_Akito…" Yuki spat the word out as if it were a nasty virus that needed to be removed as quickly as possible.//_

Yuki shook himself out of his stupor as the bus he was sitting on rounded the next corner.

'Every corner that oafish bus driver stumbles around brings me one step closer to my new life.' Yuki thought gloomily.

Ever since that day there had been nothing but depression for everyone, his housemates, his schoolmates and especially himself, for Akito had come personally to tell him that he was gong to change schools. A rich and snobbish school if you asked him, but nobody did ask him. Akito had threatened to wipe Honda-san's mind if he didn't comply with his orders (not that Honda-san herself had known that), and so Yuki was left with little choice leave change schools or Honda-san forgets everything she ever knew. That little fact did little to help Yuki's feelings, nor did the fact that the school he was transferring to was a boarding school for boys.

"I hate my life." Yuki muttered under his breath.

The bus then suddenly turned one more corner then ground to a halt in front of what looked to be a large and impressive school, Yuki hated it already wishing with his entire mind to go back to Shigure's house on the other side of town.

Still… resigned to his fate Yuki walked off of the bus and began walking through the gate, which led to a long pathway lined with trees. Needing to distract himself from his gloomy new life he began to think about the first thing that came to mind. And that thing was Honda-san. Ever since she had found out about his secret garden he knew that he liked her. Unfortunately for Yuki he also began to realise that the girl in question was falling for the wrong person, namely that stupid cat Kyo. He wasn't sure what he'd do, especially that now he was separated from her, for Kyo would now have more time to fall in love with Honda-san and realise his feelings ('Because he's so clueless' He added mentally).

Yuki was contemplating his little dilemma when a pink haired girl in a pink dress came bursting out through the trees and came crashing into Yuki.

'I thought the Sohma's had the craziest hair in town, but obviously I was wrong.' He thought as he staggered blessing all known gods (save for Akito who was more of a cursed person) for his proficiency in martial arts.

The girl wasn't so lucky, and she fell forwards, right into Yuki's (who had been using his arms for balance) outstretched arms. Yuki pushed her away (ignoring the very male sounding voice that protested "YATTA!"), and closed his eyes waiting for the tell-tale poof that accompanied his interaction with the opposite gender.

The girl on the ground (who felt even more uncomfortable than usual in the "frilly frilly" dress because he was spread eagled on the ground) stared at the strange new boy who's eyes were jammed shut as if he was awaiting his death. She would have thought that the boy was strange, but then she remembered who she had to live with and settled for scrambling to her feet.

Yuki opened one eye when the transformation didn't come only to see the girl looking up at him strangely. He reckoned that the girl probably thought him rude and somewhat weird.

"GET BACK HERE YUKATA MIKOTO!!!" A loud male voice yelled.

Yuki (who was feeling thoroughly confused because he thought that this was a boy's school) looked to the sound and saw two girls burst through the bushes, one with long yellow hair in pig tails and another with long blue hair cascading down her back. Yuki became suspicious as that voice did not match the sight. He then remembered what he had ignored earlier, the pink haired girl had cried out in a male voice.

However before Yuki could look vaguely disturbed and speak up he saw the pink haired girl-revealed-boy Mikoto, being dragged away by the two guys in drag.

'What irony.' Yuki thought as he watched the three disappear through the trees.

Shaking his head he tried to rid himself of the strange experience and continued to walk down the pathway as he saw the school in sight. He morosely thought that if the pathway was any longer he would have to start worrying about his asthma.

10 minutes later, he was being shown to his new classroom by the principal. Yuki didn't like this principal because he was giving him strange looks. Yuki personally thought that he was gay, or at least bisexual.

"You were popular at your old school weren't you?" The principal asked him slyly. Yuki looked at him, thinking of his last day at school…

//Yuki walked down the halls of Kaibara his final time, trying to ignore all of the bewildered and overtly sad faces that looked at him from every angle. His friends and family were not to be excluded from this crowd however for they seemed to look even sadder than everybody else (for good reason). So everywhere he looked there were sad faces, it was driving him crazy, and made him feel like someone had died.

When he entered the classroom however he came across an entirely different situation. Every girl in the classroom (Save Uo and Hana) was crowded around a single desk that he knew to be the desk of one of his many fan girls. (It wasn't that hard to figure out, for ¾ of the schools female population were in his fan-club).

As he entered the girls looked up from the desk and pushed a think stack of papers into his face squealing about something Yuki didn't bother to listen to. In big bold letters across the top of the first page were the words "The petition to stop the departure of Sohma Yuki"… It was a legalised petition to make Yuki stay.

Needless to say, Yuki merely stared at the teacher.

'None of his business.' Yuki thought stubbornly.

"Ahem" The principal cleared his throat and knocked on the door labelled 1B, and walking in.

In the background, Yuki heard the teachers performing their mandatory "transfer student" speech, in the foreground all he could hear was a loud buzzing sound, for the moment Yuki walked through the door the entire class was staring at him much like his fan-club would, needless to say in creeped Yuki out thoroughly.

'Is the whole bloody school gay?!' He thought illicitly.

He came to attention when he heard the teacher trying to get his attention. He couldn't believe it, he had zoned out just like Honda-san.

"Sohma-kun, you can sit next to Yukata-kun." His new teacher said.

As Yuki walked to his seat he came to the conclusion that he did not like his new teacher, he looked like a rat (Not that rats were a bad thing, but the pinched face look really doesn't look good on a human) and he smelt funny. Then he saw who he would be sitting next to; a pink haired boy with a slightly scared expression and a very familiar face.

Under his breath Yuki growled "You…" Yukata Mikoto flinched some more.

As it turns out, it was Yukata Mikoto who would show him around the school. And it was Yukata Mikoto who was about to be interrogated by the infamous Sohma Yuki whilst they were walking to the cafeteria.

Yuki put on his best "fear-me-for-I-am-a-cold-and-calculating-rat" expression and looked down at the cowering Mikoto.

"Please don't hurt me." Yukata squeaked. If it was any other person they would have felt sorry for him and let him off of the hook… but Sohma Yuki wasn't any other person.

"Why were you dressed up in women's clothing, and running away from a fellow pair of rather convincing Drag Queens?" He asked menacingly.

Mikoto couldn't help but let out a snort at the thought of his two friends being referred to as drag queens… before he realised that he was being included in that group.

"I didn't have a choice! They made me… Its not my fault!!!" Mikoto yelled dramatically. This caused Yuki to sprout a rather large sweat drop.

Unfortunately for Mikoto however, they had just arrived at the cafeteria, where a pair of equally familiar boys was standing. They had heard this and had begun to walk their way, unnoticed by Mikoto and Yuki.

'This place is insane.' Yuki thought, behind him a background of dark swirling colours had manifested.

"Hello Mikoto-kun." Drawled a yellow haired boy with long hair with a rather evil look on his face that reminded Yuki uncomfortably of a hybrid between Akito and Shigure… Honestly if Akito and Shigure somehow had a child it would have had an evil expression to match.

If it were possible this scared the poor neurotic Yukata Mikoto even more. He began backing away, in the direction of an amused and confused Yuki.

"Erm… Hello Tooru, Yuujirou. This is Sohma Yuki, a transfer student." Mikoto replied somewhat uneasily. Yuki translated this as "Please don't hurt me in front of the new kid."

'Yukata is neurotic.' Yuki thought. He was also wondering if Mikoto hung around with these two often, because it would be very confusing if he began thinking about Honda-san.

Instantly Tooru and Yuujirou's faces shifted into charming and handsome faces in front of a pastel bubble background. Yuki was reminded of Momiji… he didn't like it, then again he didn't like many things, but alas he had a reputation to uphold.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Sohma Yuki."

_Authors Notes:_

Okay, here's my first (posted) fan fiction. I've wanted to post a fanfic on this site for a while now, and decided to try something that hasn't been done before!!! Yay for Originality!!! If you have any complaints or requests please don't hesitate to review!!! By the way for all of you Yaoi shippers out there, the only Yaoi pairing in this is going to be between Tooru and Yuujirou (And perhaps Shigure and Akito if you haven't read the Manga… if I decide to put that pairing in.

Anyway for those people who don't know what the hell I'm talking about when I say "Princess Princess" (Probably everyone), it's an anime that pretty much has a similar plot to this one (without all of the Fruits Basket stuff of course and set a little further back in time). Its pretty funny and I recommend that you watch it.

Anyway Ta ta for now,

_Atariwizard_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own "Fruits Basket" or "Princess Princess" those belong to their respective authors, of which I am neither. I do however own a basket of fruit and a princess tiara… _

//_Flashback_//

'Thoughts'

_Previously on "Princess Yuki-san"_

"_Erm… Hello Tooru, Yuujirou. This is Sohma Yuki, a transfer student." Mikoto replied somewhat uneasily. Yuki translated this as "Please don't hurt me in front of the new kid."_

'_Yukata is neurotic.' Yuki thought. He was also wondering if Mikoto hung around with these two often, because it would be very confusing if he began thinking about Honda-san._

_Instantly Tooru and Yuujirou's faces shifted into charming and handsome faces in front of a pastel bubble background. Yuki was reminded of Momiji… he didn't like it, then again he didn't like many things, but alas he had a reputation to uphold._

"_Pleased to meet you, I'm Sohma Yuki." _

Mikoto wasn't that shocked that Yuki could turn from a cold and calculating interrogator to a charming bishonen character, after all, Yuujirou is his roommate. On many occasions he had used that same face (perhaps a bit less intimidating) on him many times to tease him.

Tooru and Yuujirou pulled on their best grins and flashed Yuki their pearly whites.

"I'm Kouno Tooru." The blue haired teen introduced himself; to Yuki he seemed to be the more down-to-earth of the trio.

The blonde managed a cocky grin "Shihoudani Yuujirou at your service." Yuki didn't need a high IQ to know that Yuujirou must be the more free-spirited person ('On the outside at least' Yuki added mentally knowing the beauty of masks).

"Please feel free to sit with us," Tooru showed Yuki to a small seat labelled with a "P".

"We need to have a little word with Mikoto_-kun_." Judging from the way Yuujirou stressed the kun, he figured that nothing good would come from this.

Yuki is never wrong…

10 Minutes later the 4 of them were sitting at the lunch table, Tooru and Yuujirou looked very happy and chipper, as if nothing bad had happened, Mikoto on the other hand looked like he was ready to turn back time and convince his parents (and his past self) to never even consider sending him to that school. Visibly his hair was disheveled and there were bags under his eyes that a blood-hound would be proud of.

Nothing much interesting happened that day, at least until the end of school. By that time, Yuki had made a confirmed acquaintanceship with Tooru and Yuujirou (He wasn't willing to call them friends just yet, for they still went to the school he objected to so much in the family meetings that followed Akito's shock announcement. He also was a little creeped out about the fact that he first met the three of them as they were dressed in women's clothes.

Yuki and Mikoto (Who was obliged to show Yuki around still) met up with Tooru and Yuujirou outside the school's entrance, and the three of them banded together to show Yuki to the boarding house, but alas Yuujirou and Tooru got sidetracked.

"Hey Tooru, I'll race you to the house." Yuujirou said with his infamous glint of mischief in his eye just as soon as Mikoto and Yuki arrived. Yuki's sharp eyes for any sort of emotion (His experiences with Akito had honed his eyes so he could tell when Akito was in a particularly cruel mood) spotted an underlying look of affection.

Tooru looked back at Yuujirou grinning "You're on."

With that they took off leaving a rather put-off Mikoto and Yuki to walk the rest of the way without them, Yuki could still see them in the distance. Mikoto seemed to not care.

"So they act like this all the time?" Yuki asked Mikoto. Mikoto just nodded.

As it turned out, the boarding house wasn't too far away, and Yuki kind of liked the idea as it gave him more time to sleep in. When they arrived Yuujirou and Tooru were waiting by the gate looking rather sheepish.

"Sorry, we thought you were right behind us." Tooru explained.

Yuki grinned and said that it didn't matter to him. Then the three of the "non-transfers" got distracted by something behind Yuki, whom personally thought that that was pretty rude (not that he'd say so).

"Hello Yuki-san." A very familiar someone was standing behind him.

Yuki spun around with his customary smile on his face to greet Honda-san, and was disenchanted to learn that she didn't come alone…

"Dumb rat."

She had brought a pet, a pet that he chose to ignore for the meantime.

"Hello Honda-san, what brings you here?" Yuki asked, "I've only been away for one day."

Tohru smiled and showed him the basket that she had been holding.

"I've brought you some rice balls." She said cheerily offering the package to Yuki who took it gratefully (the food wasn't as good as hers), "Who are you're friends."

The friends that she had been referring to had been standing there momentarily stunned that A. There was a girl standing right in front of them after at least 2 months of gender separation and B. A friend of Yuki's had come on his very first day straight after school to deliver food to him.

Yuki turned sideways (conveniently blocking out the protesting cat in the process) and introduced them.

"Honda-san, this is Kouno Tooru, Shihoudani Yuujirou and Yukata Mikoto." Yuki introduced, now that both Toorus/Tohrus had met each other he resigned to calling each by their family names just to make it easier for himself. He was intending to do that anyway, but it was easier to admit it to himself.

Tohru giggled and smiled softly "It's nice to meet you three." She turned to Tooru, "We have the same name."

Tooru instantly went onto "charm mode", "So we do, and it's great to meet you Tohru-chan."

By this time Kyo couldn't stand being ignored. "STOP IGNORING ME!!!" He yelled throwing a punch to Yuki's head. Yuki blocked it and turned around to finally face his bitter rival.

"You couldn't wait you idiotic cat." Yuki drawled out holding Kyo's arm in place. Kyo's response was to growl and attempt another punch.

_Since that this is indeed a shojo based fanfic, all action is hereby censored and all comedy is enhanced, so now we turn to Tohru, Tooru, Yuujirou and Mikoto's POV…_

Tohru smiled and sighed as she looked on at the two quarreling boys who were fighting inside a cloud of impenetrable brown dust, the Fujiwara boys stared at her as if she was insane.

"This means that they're happy to see each other." She explained.

They still weren't happy with her response, as they weren't used to hostility of this magnitude. But before they could ask for further information Yuki had already defeated Kyo and was holding him in a rather uncomfortable looking grip.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side." Yuujirou whispered to Tooru.

"You're still the same, always trying to do things that just aren't possible." Yuki said coldly before turning to Tohru.

"Thank you for the rice balls Honda-san, they're very much appreciated." Yuki thanked Tohru in his usual manner. "But I must go and get oriented, so I'll have to speak with you later." Yuki walked back to the Fujiwara boys and stood among them as if he hadn't been in any major fistfights (and looking the part as well).

"I have to go to training." Kyo mumbled and limped off without Tohru. Tohru smiled after him and waved.

"Okay Yuki-san, bye then." Tohru waved and began to walk off.

Yuki waved goodbye to her, his eyes softening slightly. A fact that was noticed by Yuujirou. However Yuki decided to go in and find out about his room.

Yuki looked up at the P-room 20 minutes later in revulsion. He looked at his fellow Princesses with utter loathing.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" He asked his voice growing cold.

//_Yuki was sitting in the boarding office in front of the Student council. The student body president it seems had mastered the cold and calculating look that he had previously attributed to Dr Sohma Hatori, with just a touch of Akito for good measure._

_The Student president smiled at the three colorful haired teenagers almost happily, "It seems that you three are about to have a new roommate."_

_Mikoto blanched "Oh no. Don't do it Yuki." _

_The student president again gave a big grin. "It seems that Sohma-san has no choice, for I have just received a letter from his families head ("His family has a leader?" Mikoto whispered to Tooru) that he is to be made a Princess, no matter how much he protests._

_Yuki scowled, he now knew the exact reason Akito sent him to Fujiwara; Akito it seemed got a kick from seeing him in women's clothing…_//

_**Author's notes:**_

_I hope you all realize how hard that scene with Tohru and Kyo (and Tooru and Yuujirou and Mikoto so a small extent) was… Just Kidding… (The Audience stares at the Author under the very true impression that at least a very small part of her mind had been lost to the joys of fanfic writing._

_Anyway, I'll explain what a Princess basically does next chapter so don't bug me about it. And for all of you who actually know Princess Princess (And are as disappointed by the lack of decent fics out there under that category) I'm doing my best to keep the three Princesses in character but a reminder that Yuki is the main focus._

_POLL _

**If any people have suggestions of pairings for me feel free to shout out, I'll be picking the 5 most popular. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own "Fruits Basket" or "Princess Princess", and they rightfully belong to their respective Authors. But the moment I do own them, I will be ordering the people to bring Princess Princess + (The Princess Princess sequel) to the Western world!!!_

I've been getting all of your reviews (Yes all three of them!!!) and every one helps! Special thanks go to **crazylovestory09 **for giving me the idea for Princess Yuki-san's plot… soo new summary! Also thanks goes to **mousecat **for being my very first reviewer, gives crazylovestory09 a big cookie, and mousecat a Yuki (in princess wear) plushie.

And yes Enigma-Nemesis, Yuki is perfect for this duty, exactly why I chose him. Though I did briefly consider Kyo, before deciding that he was far too macho to even consider transforming into a princess.

Also for the purposes of this story Ayame has now become a well known fashion mogul in Japan; it's not exactly that hard to believe…

_**New Summary:**__ After being accepted into the Fujiwara high-school, possibly the craziest school in Japan, Yuki now has to find a way to escape the big Kaibara vs Fujiwara baseball game before he dies of humiliation!_

//_Flashback_//

'Thoughts'

Change of setting

**Previously on Princess Yukisan…**

_The student president again gave a big grin. "It seems that Sohma-san has no choice, for I have just received a letter from his families head ("His family has a leader?" Mikoto whispered to Tooru) that he is to be made a Princess, no matter how much he protests._

_Yuki scowled, he now knew the exact reason Akito sent him to Fujiwara; Akito it seemed got a kick from seeing him in women's clothing…_//

The three princesses watched Yuki from the other side of the P-room (short for Princess Room), looking at him with a look of clear sympathy. Yuki looked at them bitterly and sat back on his bed (the spare bed opposite Tooru's), thinking that because of the situation (Mentally he wished that he could bad-mouth Akito… Stupid God) he would put off his homework for later.

He looked down at the basket containing the rice-balls that Tohru made for him. Yuki looked up at the ceiling; he sure could use a rice-ball right about then. He sat up on his bed and opened up the basket, the smell of rice-balls wafting over to the three princesses, who were considerably hungry after that days exploits.

Yuki looked down at the basket and sweat dropped. Inside the basket were a single pink package and a small letter sitting on top of the rice-balls. Mikoto looked over at the basket (Mikoto being the hungriest of the Princesses) and looked at the package in confusion.

"Why is there a love letter inside the basket?" Mikoto asked Yuki curiously.

Yuki looked up at Mikoto awkwardly, struggling to keep up a calm façade in the face of his fan-girls (and guys as the case would soon seem).

Yuujirou and Tooru sat on the bed opposite and looked on in interest. They all had fan-guys (and fan-girls at some stage). But none of them had actually bothered to contact them at their new school, Ayaka being the only exception. Mikoto on the other hand, had a mind for getting a rice-ball not even wanting to hear about any of his roommate's personal lives.

Yuki picked up the love-package and put it to the side looking in interest instead at the rice-balls.

"Back at Kaibara, I had a fan-club. They like to give me presents." Yuki explained hurriedly. He really didn't like the food at Fujiwara.

Yuujirou walked over to the present at began to read the letter, eating a couple of the chocolates as he went. He didn't react when Tooru leant over his shoulder and began reading alongside him; in fact if you asked Yuki, he looked kind of smug.

"If you had a fan club, shouldn't there be more cards?" Mikoto pointed-out, alternating between taking a couple of chocolates and eyeing the rice-balls Yuki was picking at.

Yuki just looked at him neutrally (which for him was to adopt the princess pastel bubble background persona), "Like I care."

Kaibara, earlier that day

Kyo was leaning against the lockers scowling at the bin irritated at the fact that there was a small mountain of pink "I love Yuki" presents and cards staring at him in the face. Tohru had just left school to get a head start on reaching Fujiwara; it wouldn't be a hard task of catching up to her for Kyo.

"I don't get it, even after he leaves school his fan club is staring me in the face." Kyo commented, thinking of salvaging the very top box of chocolates.

"Stupid rat." He mumbled.

Uo, who was still packing up her locker looked over and grinned.

"Just like valentines day." She said none too loudly

Back at Fujiwara the next day.

Mikoto was being dragged along to the next Princess meeting in the Home Ec room by Yuujirou and Mikoto. Yuki came of his own free will however he didn't look too pleased about it.

"Let me go… YATTA!" Mikoto cried in protest as he was forcibly dragged along to what was known to Mikoto at the very least as the insane fashion designer with the curly hair.

Tooru smiled and only pulled Mikoto harder. "Come on Mikoto, work work."

"He's crazy!" Was Mikoto's response. Yuki heard this and wished for the best. He wished with his entire soul that he wasn't another version of…

"Hime-tachi!" A thin and positively eccentric looking fashion designer waltzed into the room clutching his hands to the chest and dancing a little as he walked.

Yuki fought the urge to scowl and yell at the person who acted like his brother in every way when it came to fashion, including the tendency to design clothes for cross-dressers. Instead he tried his best to look only slightly irritated, since that acting fully calm and happy was impossible around people like this.

"Natasho-sempai!" The three seasoned princesses called out, Tooru and Yuujirou happily, and Mikoto resignedly.

Natasho-sempai looked at Yuki excitedly examining him from head to toe, even going to the extent of taking Yuki's measurements as he went along.

"Ooh he is going to be a fun one," Natasho mumbled to himself… loudly, "He will be purple…" He went along in this fashion circling the four princesses excitedly. The three princesses were used to this, but all Yuki wanted to do was to strangle Natasho ("Natasho no Bakayarou" Yuki mumbled under his breath as Natasho measured the length around his left leg) and then slaughter his brother purely because it had been a dream of his.

Yuki let out a large sigh and resigned to his fate, for some strange reason unbeknownst to him the fates liked seeing him dressed in frilly women's clothing… Only this time he would be acting as a cheerleader. Not only would this be detrimental to his future career, but it would probably scar him for the rest of his life.

He still remembered the last time (Yuki lamented the fact that there actually was a last time) he wore women's clothing.

_//Flashback_

_Yuki put on an exaggerated look of woe on his face and he stood beside his class's booth in the school festival. He had never been so humiliated in his entire life._

_"This is so wrong…" He mumbled under his breath._

_Uo-chan looked over at Yuki with a gigantic look on her face as she counted the money eagerly; she hid her snort of laughter successfully and looked down at the money once more, as the money was calling to her ("Spend me." It whispered.")_

_"But at least it's boosting sales." Tohru said trying to soothe Yuki's broken ego, it didn't help. _

_"WE LOVE YOU YUKI!!!" Squealed the legions of fan-girls that surrounded Yuki._

_//End Flashback//_

Yuki still couldn't forget that moment, but couldn't help but feel that his current situation was a lot worse than that. After all he was basically a man-whore almost begging to be butt-raped by some of the more daring of his fan-boys (Yuki shuddered).

Mikoto and Tooru looked over at Yuki sympathetically, remembering their first times as princesses. Mikoto in particular felt sorry for him for he knew that Yuki, like him, didn't have a choice in the matter of becoming a princess. They were in the same boat after all.

15 minutes later found Yuki clad in an extremely frilly purple gothic-lolita style dress with hair extensions coming down to his elbows in a cut similar to his regular style, matching the blue, yellow and pink dresses that Tooru, Yuujirou and Mikoto were respectively wearing.

"Ooh Hime-tachi you look so pretty!" Natasho-sempai squealed excitedly, circling the three princesses on his toes.

Yuki gave Natasho-sempai an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding?!" Yuki exclaimed in a brief state of weakness "I feel like one of my brother's clients!" Yuki paused before mumbling "Why does he even make those dresses?"

This statement seemed to excited Natasho even more, the first part of the statement flying right over his head "Your brother works in fashion too?! Why didn't you say so where does he work?"

Yuki shut his eyes and took a few deep calming breaths, he had gotten himself into this situation, he could now only hope for the best… "His name is Sohma Ayame."

Every single person in the room at the time gasped in surprise, Yuujirou then laughed.

Yuki glared at Yuujirou, who responded: "What? Look at him, Yuki looks like a miniature Sohma Ayame!" A muscle in Yuki's forehead twitched, irritated at the mention of a family resemblance.

The stars in Natasho-sempai's eyes grew even further and he gained a fan-boy background.

"Ayame-sama is my idol, I'd love to meet him and show him my designs! I can't believe I didn't realize it before, you look exactly like him! Can you arrange a meeting? Ooh hime-tachi I'm soo excited! Ayame-sama's entire family is supposed to be rich and successful business-people…Wasn't his cousin also the famous writer Sohma Shigure?" Yuki tried hard not to scream as he recognised yet another crazy fan speech, only this time it was praising his brother and family.

This time Tooru's eyes grew wide, this at the mention of a possible fortune that Yuki could possibly inherit. Tooru and Natasho-sempai was not the only people staring at Yuki excitedly however, for the entire student council happened to have been there as well, watching the unfurling of their latest princess. The student-council president in particular seemed to have a determined look on his face, as it was a little known fact that he was determined to get a job in business.

It seemed that Yuki was forming a new fan-club of a different sort…

Later that day…

As word got around that the new princess, whose official ceremony would begin tomorrow at the next assembly, also happened to be rich and related to multiple famous people more and more people began to crowd around the princesses, many of these the boys with girlfriends who were hoping to get signatures from the two famous idols . Yuki's temper was steadily increasing; in fact he was so irritated that he would have eagerly welcomed a visit from the cat so he could work off some steam.

Currently the princesses were walking to the dorms, once again exhausted from a long day of princess-work and school.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were related to TWO famous people Yuki?" Yuujirou asked (who had taken to calling Yuki without the suffix as he, unlike Yuki, considered themselves to be friends. Yuki preferred to refer to them as work-mates.)

"Ayame and I don't get along that well…" Yuki trailed.

Tooru look over at him "I like your cousin's books." He said happily.

Yuki looked up at the sky, "Hard to think that he actually writes them considering how long he spends procrastinating." He muttered under his breath.

Mikoto looked at Yuki in front of a pastel yen patterned background.

"Your rich?!" He exclaimed eagerly.

"Not really, all of the finances are controlled by Akito." Yuki growled at the mention of the god's name.

"How ironic is it that you're related to someone that Natasho-sempai idolizes, he's going to go all out trying to impress him." Yuujirou commented.

"Just Brilliant." Mikoto and Yuki said in unison. They looked at each other, shuddered and looked away.

Yuki's day couldn't have gotten any worse. He had been forced to dress up as a girl (At least he was getting paid), in said costume play cheerleader to every single club in the school ('There are far too many clubs' He thought), and on top of that word had gotten around that he was rich ('None of that money is even mine!'), and he had developed a fan-club of a different sort. Unfortunately for Yuki, he was a Sohma, which meant that during the course of his life it was his family's job to make unbidden cameos during the most inappropriate times of his life. Yuki understood this, and always wished that it didn't happen.

"YUKI! HOW ARE YOU LITTLE BROTHER?!"

Yuki groaned, as the three other princesses looked at him curiously. A flamboyant looking man dressed in red came waltzing around the corner of the dorm house his long silver hair flowing on the wind. The sight was like the figurative fingernails dragging down a chalkboard to Yuki.

"Hello brother." He mumbled wishing he was anywhere but here.

Yes Yuki understood that his family had made it their job to make unbidden cameos, but did it have to include his brother…

To Be Continued.

**Author's notes:**

Okay, okay another chapter done and the plot will have to come in another time… Oh well. Ayame's going to cause havoc next chapter. In case anyone's wondering why Yuki is acting so out of character, he's not really, the stress of his new "job" is causing him to unconsciously unleash his box of emotions upon the world. And now it's only a matter of time before he cracks completely… when though?

All of you're reviews are special… so **PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Until next time,

Atariwizard08


End file.
